


Breakable

by Hicchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hicchan/pseuds/Hicchan
Summary: "Did you win the lottery and are gonna move overseas without me?"Hiyori snorts a laugh and Ikuya pouts."Sorry, sorry. No. No, I could never do something like that" he smiles at him and Ikuya can see there's pain there, which just confuses him even more "I'd never choose to leave you, Ikuya."





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> What is writing. Also there's no angst here, I just wanted to open the fic with cool song lyrics

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?_  
_Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts_  
_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess_  
_And to stop the muscle that makes us confess_

 

When Hiyori confesses, he's a mess. Well, as much of a mess someone like Hiyori can be.  
They're in a café, and he chose it on purpose, because a public place will force him to keep his emotions inside and should also stop Ikuya from freaking out. He hopes.

Normally he's the one who carries the conversation, but this time he's not filling the silence as usual and Ikuya notices the difference. He's only said stuff like "This place is nice isn't it Ikuya" and "Wow this cake is great do you want a bite?" and not much more.  
Ikuya's starting to get worried.  
He follows Hiyori's gaze to the outside of the café "Hiyori. What are you looking at?"  
Hiyori blinks, his eyes going back to Ikuya but not quite "Ah, nothing. I wasn't looking at anything in particular."

He doesn't elaborate further.

Ikuya hesitates for a few seconds, then decides he has to do something, the situation is too weird "Are you... are you ok?"  
Hiyori finally looks at him (and that feels _right_ , that's how it should be), he looks surprised for a split second, then chuckles.  
"Yeah, no... I mean, yes, I'm ok, but I'm worried I won't be for much longer"

Ikuya furrows his brow, getting even more worried "What do you mean?"  
"I... I have something to tell you." he smiles "And I don't know if I'll be ok after I've told you"  
Ikuya is now sitting straight, his attention completely on Hiyori "Why? Is it that bad?"

Hiyori sometimes is weird but he can't have done something *illegal* right?

Hiyori laughs a little at that.  
"No no, it's not something bad. It's something good. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me honestly. But I'm not sure it's gonna be a good thing for you."  
Ikuya thinks quickly "Did you win the lottery and are gonna move overseas without me?"

Hiyori snorts a laugh and Ikuya pouts.

"Sorry, sorry. No. No, I could never do something like that." he smiles at him and Ikuya can see there's pain there, which just confuses him even more "I'd never choose to leave you, Ikuya."  
"Good." Ikuya answers without thinking. 

Hiyori looks at his hands, flexes his fingers.  
"Ikuya."  
"Yes."  
"I have something important to tell you"  
"You've been talking about it for the past five minutes, would you ju-"  
"I like you."

"Eh?"

Hiyori keeps his gaze on the table "No" he closes his eyes "that's a lie, I-"  
"Wait what is it, you can't joke about-"  
"I love you."

He's now looking at Ikuya again, and he's smiling, but it's the saddest smile Ikuya's has ever seen him wear.  
"I've loved you for a long time now. Since you first talked to me I think." he sighs "I never loved anyone else, it's always been you"

Ikuya's felt himself grow redder at every word.  
"Why are you telling me thi-"  
"I had to tell you, after what happened with Nanase, I-"  
"No let me speak, why are you telling me this _HERE_? Couldn't you do it at home? Or choose a more romantic place?"

Hiyori is slightly taken aback "I-I thought a neutral location would-"  
"Now I can't even hug you or kiss you" he rests his forehead on his palms, hiding his flushed face "Stupid Hiyori."

Hiyori is trying to make sense of what's happening as quickly as he can, but his heartbeat is so loud it's silencing any other thought.  
"Ikuya." he manages to say "Does it mean you like me too?"

"I thought it was _obvious_!" he hisses, face still hidden "We've been going on dates, and we've been flirting, I've been flirting! and you touch me all the time and you know I'm gay so I thought that that was what was going on between us?? Some kind of unspoken thing??"

It's too much information for Hiyori to process, but he tries.  
"Ikuya, I... I actually didn't know you're gay, that's why... and I didn't notice you were flirting back, I thought that was just me. I really thought it was just me."  
Ikuya peeks from between his bangs "It wasn't. I'm sorry I suck so bad at it you didn't notice"  
"No I didn't mean-"  
Ikuya sits up straight again, his cheeks just slightly pink "And how come you didn't know I'm gay? You know I had a crush on Haru! You told me to forget him!"

Hiyori is dumbstruck. This is *not* how he expected this conversation to go.  
"I... I meant it in a... heterosexual way?"  
" _There's no heterosexual way to take that!_ ”  
At that a few people from the tables near theirs look at them.

Hiyori coughs and straightens up "So" he smiles, and it's clear he's trying to contain it "Shall we move this conversation to a more private location?" he lowers his voice, eyes twinkling "Or would you prefer somewhere romantic?"  
Ikuya gets slightly redder but doesn't miss a beat "I'm ok with my apartment, as long as I get to be finally kissed"  
Hiyori covers his face with one hand to hide his smile and his blush "You're going to be the death of me"

Ikuya gets up and Hiyori follows  
"Not before we get to be a proper couple"  
Hiyori chuckles, giddy like he's never been before, and brushes his hand against Ikuya's.  
"That" he smiles, looking at Ikuya's adorable reaction "can DEFINITELY be arranged."


End file.
